The Eyebrows Ridding Hood and the Not-That-Bad Wolf
by DontFeedTheTroll
Summary: When the Little Red Ridding Hood meets a particularly childish werewolf, it leads to many random things... [UsUk]


**HI DEAR PEEPS-**  
 **Here I am with that thingy thing you call a... story ? Nope I don't think it can be called a story if it's not complete. Not a chapter either. Oh anyway I don't care about that-**  
 **Y'know, if you read my profile, you know I talked about some RPG I would copy/paste and all... That's it. So it's the first time I'm posting something here, and I know no one'll ever read this /pessimistic thoughts and agaiinnn~/, but I wanted to post it anyway. Don't ask why. I really want to find that girl again and I'm... desperate c: So, don't judge me you all dudes !**  
 **Well. That's USUK. That was supposed to be but there isn't anything done so-**  
 **RATING K+ BECAUSE WHY NOT, nothing should be shocking here. But anyway.**  
 **If ye readin' this, I hope you're not gonna be disappointed. /shot**  
 **ENJOOOYYYYY**

Arthur hummed softly, as he prepared for his little journey through the woods. His little home village was so tiny and inconspicuous surrounded by trees so large, and so tall, that you could hardly see the daylight. Just a few hours walk was another nearby village with some good food and drink, and Arthur intended to walk there in hopes of getting supplies for his own home. Sadly, the carriage had already left for the evening so he would have to make the journey by foot, in the rapidly growing dark. Tugging on his blood red hood, tying the noose and then grabbing a basket of goodies to keep him as safe as possible and as well fed as he could be, he shut the door to his home, locking it, and starting off his trip.  
The trip was long, and the woods loved to toy with him, roots rising to trip him, rocks moving to stumble him, and wolves howling to scare him. The woods were a dangerous place at night, and he knew this. People got snatched up by beasts if they were not careful, and even if they were careful, it didn't always help. He trembled as he heard another howl close by but didn't speak, daring himself not to. By now, the sun had dipped behind the thick trees, only slight moonlight lighting his way. The fear grew as he came to a halt by a nearby tree. He should have been able to see some evidence of a path the carriage took to the other town but he had yet to see it. Did he go off track? Or... Was he lost? Suddenly, the woods seemed much larger and yet, he felt himself near suffocating. He slid down the trunk of the tree, worried about what would come next. He was unaware of such a delicious scent he gave off to predators.

"Woo, woo ~"  
A noise came from a bush, and small ears appeared from it. Two deep blue eyes were staring at the Little Red Cute Riding Hood, and... What, there isn't any "cute" in the real title ? I can't get fooled. Anyway. Another "woo, woo" came from the bush, and suddenly someone jumped out of it.  
"Breaaahababalblblbl !"  
(Don't blame me if I want to laugh please) A big shadow was approaching the poor little human, groaning and grumbling oddly, to finally stop when it was enlightened by the moonlight.  
As anyone could say, it was a young guy having wolf ears and tail, and only trying to scare humans. He found one, but light found him in its turn. So he was staring at the little Thick Eyebrows Riding Hood, blinking and not moving anymore.  
"... Crap, 'guess I failed... RETREAT, RETREAT"  
He then tried to run away, but stepped on his tail and fell, whining in pain. He held his tail, starting to cry childishly in front of Grumpy Riding Hood. Yes, I'm giving him several names because it's fun.  
"Beeeehhhh, I didn't deserve thiiiis... Whhhhyyyyyyy... That's Uuuuunfaaair, MOMMYYYYYY..."  
He then yelled for his mom, then for his family, then for his hamburgers (A werewolf eating hamburgers ? Don't mess with me, it's totally rationnal), then for his ice creams, then for his glasses because he just noticed he had broken them while falling on the ground. What an unlucky poor little child.

Arthur jumped, hearing the noise, his eyes darting over to the bush, watching it closely, before flinching when something leaped from the bush. Immediately after leaping from the foliage, the character was bathed in moonlight, revealing a young man with wolf ears and tail. For a moment, Arthur just stared, the noise the other made causing him to stifle a soft chuckle, before the other began to 'retreat', but failing and falling flat on his face. As they began to whine and cry, Arthur watched the other, amused, but soon growing rather annoyed of the noise they were making. "Oh, for crying out loud!" he exclaimed, standing and moving over to him, pulling out an apple for the other, whilst grabbing his glasses. "They're broken, and will need repair. My goodness, a beast actually meant to scare me, but instead ends up falling on his own face and crying" he chided, giving the other a soft scratch behind the ear. "If anything, you're kind of cute" he muttered, sitting beside the other.

"... I didn't scare you, right..." he murmured with a pouting face, trying to sit correctly on the ground, looking at his "victim". Then at his glasses. He sighed loudly and looked at the human again. "Thank yo... Cute ? Me ? Heeeya, my brother'll be jealous when I'll tell him someone found me cute !" He laughed happily, grinning widely, and grabbed his hand to shake it pretty strongly. "Nice to meet you, nice to meet you human ! Call me Alfred ! 'm really happy happy to meet a nice human ! When I was younger, every human that came tried to kill me so I had to run, ah really some humans aren't as nice as us werewolves are, that's sad, oh you should meet my family, I'm sure you'll like them, we're all nice and we love having new friends, and having a human friend would surely make them happy !" He didn't realize he was talking too much - well, as usual, would have said any member of his family -, immediately offering his friendship to the Little Like Really Riding Hood with all his naivety. He wasn't afraid of humans at all, even though he had to run away often because of the too many hunters that came to... hunt, right. His smile was getting more and more childish as he was talking, his eyes weren't full of tears anymore.

Arthur had not been expecting the other to suddenly turn, and had most certainly not expected him to grab his hand and roughly begin shaking it, causing his whole body to shake with great strength. It was now that the other was sitting up that Arthur realized just how tall this man-beast was. He was enormous. He was two heads taller than him at least! And much broader with rather packed muscle. For that matter, did these 'were-wolves' often not wear clothing? He blushed a little red, before pulling his hand out of the rough grip. "Ah... Thank you kindly, for the offer, however, I do have to get the other village. And I'm afraid I lost my way" he told him softly. The grin was almost infectious, Arthur's face threatening to have a smile grow on it's features. Besides, I eally could not intrude. If humans have hunted your kind before, I'm not sure if your family will be as... welcoming as yourself" he explained.

"Uuhn... I'll help you ! I live here since years, I know every tree, every bush, every blade of grass !" Alfred laughed again, but calmed down when he talked about his family. "Why wouldn't they be welcoming ? You're not a mean human ! They wouldn't try to eat you... ... I hope so..." He seemed a little scared, and pretty horrified. He didn't want his family to eat his friend, not at all. He winced and shook his head with a disgusted face. "No, no, no ! No way ! I won't let them ! NEVUUURRR !" He jumped on his feet, looking determined. "We'll reach the village without meeting any member of my family ! I can't take this risk !" Yeah, he was actually pretty childish, and it was surely a bit odd with his muscular body and his tall height. Well, not as if he really cared about it at all... "Let's go, my friend !~" He suddenly turned at him with a curious look staring at him. "... What's your name ?"

Considering how large Alfred really was, now that he was actually /standing up!/, Arthur felt that the young man alone could probably swallow him whole! He shuddered slightly at the thought of being eaten, but he moved closer to the other, not fearing him as he feared the woods. "And what if your family do find us? I don't exactly have anywhere to hide, should they come. I don't exactly not carry a scent" he said, as his smell was one of sweet tea and honey. "I mean, I'm sure your family are nice, but I really would prefer not to be ripped apart and eaten" he huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. "My name is Arthur. What is yours?" he asked, looking up at the other with his forest green eyes. He had to admit, the cornflower blue eyes were rather stunning, not that he would admit that aloud. He was still worried about what he supposed to do should he and the other be attacked. He didn't have any real proficiency with weapons... And where was he supposed to go or hide?!

"If my family find us... Well, I'm the strongest in the family, so if they try to harm you I'd protect you ! Don't fear them, they're weaker than me !" The werewolf smiled proudly and stroked his hair with just a little bit of his strength. " 'name's Alfred ! Can I call you Artie ? It fits you well !" Another laugh came out, and he turned to face him, staring at him. "Eeeh... Humans are very small ! That's so cute ! Aaaw, I want a human plushie I can hug whenever I want !~" He seemed a little dreamy, his cheeks becoming all pink at this thought, but he shook his head and smiled again at his new friend. "Well, can we go now ? We should hurry up before my family smells you..." He didn't know why, he wasn't really sure his family would welcome him kindly anymore. Arthur made him doubt, and he couldn't know if he should trust his family or listen to him. Finally, he prefered listening to him, because we're never too careful.

Arthur listened to his first few words about him being stronger than the rest of his family, but he still couldn't help the fear, drawing closer to Alfred out of nervousness. "Please do not use myself as a plushie. You might crush me" he muttered, as they began moving through the woods. Due to the other being much larger, he moved faster than Arthur, who struggled to keep up, especially when the other got excited and move faster still. "And Alfred... Surely there are more than two others in your family. You might be able to fight off one, but not two, and what if the other just went for me anyway? I need a place to hide to get away" he told him, shivering with slight fear and then the cold. The woods were pitch black around him. He couldn't even see anything, and it was getting much too cold for him. He felt something catch on his hood, dragging him back before he realized they were branches. He had panicked for a split second there. He thought they were hands... And then the howling began, causing him to very near cling to the other's waist. ((Arthur Kirkland does not cling, mind you).

"Meeeh, you're worrying too much ! If I lie to them, I could save you anyway... If I say I'm planning to eat you, they won't annoy us, I'm sure. But don't worry, I'm not ! I prefer hamburgers than fresh meat..." Alfred yawned and... laughed, again, when he saw his friend struggling with some branches. He stroked his hair again, starting to walk slower and smiling innocently as always. "Hahaha, you're really cute Artie ! You're really over worrying. You can't even walk normally... Should I carry you ? Would it be easier to you ?" He wasn't joking, it wouldn't bother him at all if he had to carry Arthur. He was surely not heavy at all, and since the werewolf could carry trees without any problem, it wasn't the little human that could make him have a back ache !

"But you don't know if they'll believe you..." he huffed, crossing his arms as he hurried to catch up with him again, watching the other stroke his hair and smile innocently. "I would rather you did not carry me. It is hardly decent!" but it would certainly be warmer if he did... No, he had to stop thinking about that, no matter how cold he was. "I can walk perfectly fine on my ow-" he was cut off when he tripped once again, sprawling out on his stomach and grazing his small hands. He groaned, sitting up and dabbing at them with a handkerchief to get the blood away. Okay... So apparently he couldn't walk too well on his own, but it was degrading, having to be carried like a child. And he, judging by the fact he had yet to see the path, he gone in the wrong direction from the beginning. It was going to take hours longer to get to the village now. He shivered, pulling his red cloak tighter around his form. "It's so cold..."

"..." Alfred looked at him closely, then took him in his arms to carry him. His smile came back and he started to walk again. "Sh sh sh, I didn't know humans were like that... At least, trees are heavier than you !" He, yeah, laughed, and continued walking. He was really happy with his friend, finding him funny and pretty cute, reacting like that made him even cuter to the werewolf. His laugh came louder. "Are you less cold now that I carry you ? And less scared ? Ah, how I enjoy to be with yo-..." He suddenly stopped and looked around him. "... Crap. I felt someone. Someone's gonna find us." He sighed and started to walk faster, trying to avoid the 'happy meeting' with the werewolf he felt. Hoping it wasn't his father. "Ew, I really don't like that at all..." He muttered anxiously, walking faster and faster.

He yelped, being picked up by the pair of large, strong arms and cradled close to the other's chest, much to his embarrassment. He blushed, embarrassed, as the other laughed at him, pouting and crossing his arms, slightly annoyed. "I am l-less cold... I'll admit... And-" he cut himself off when the werewolf did, causing him to tense and grip tightly to the werewolf in fear. Oh God... They were going to be found! He was going to be torn apart! He swallowed thickly around a dry, heavy lump in his throat, whimpering softly in the other's arms. "C-Can we do s-something? Please? Do something to make them go away and not suspect you of helping me?!" he said, worry growing. "Hide me, swallow me or something! Just... I'm s-scared..." he admitted softly, something he would normally never do.

"Don't worry, I'll find something... I'll be your Hero !" Ah, it was so relieving to say this word. Hero. What a wonderful word that suited him too much in his opinion. His smile came back for two seconds but faded then, since he was trying to guess who was following them. When he finally understood who it was, he relaxed and slowed down, being the happy-go-lucky guy he always was. "Oh, it's okay for now. It's just my brother. He's nicer than me so I don't think he'd try to eat you !" He laughed again and continued to walk, not paying attention anymore about the werewolf that followed them. He was now sure it wouldn't be dangerous for his friend if they met. His brother could be so sweet it hurts, he honestly wondered several times how could he be so calm and soft. He was a werewolf after all, not a little sheep...

When the other told him it was his much sweeter brother, Arthur felt his panicked state calming down quicker than ever. He looked up at the other with wide eyes, confused as to why the other was following them then, but feeling absolute relief running through his veins. He sighed, letting his head fall against the other's strong chest, where he cuddled into the warmth a bit more, sighing softly at the relief and the protection he felt. The other may have been loud and childish, but he was also extremely kind. Something that seemed to be lacking in a lot of people from his village. "T-Thank goodness..." he breathed softly, curling closer, not caring that his image was being ruined by how cute he may have looked in the giant man's arms. Due to his panic and all the previous walking he had done, Arthur felt himself fighting off sleep, exhaustion drowning him as he began to drift off in the other's arms with a soft sigh.

"I told you to quit worrying. I wasn't joking y'know !" He smiled kindly and watched him [in his sleeep~/shot] relaxing against himself. He thought to himself the little human was being even cuter now, but didn't say it. He didn't want him to feel embarrassed, though it would be cute. But unlike him, he perfectly knew why his brother was following them. He didn't wait for him obviously, and walked. "You can sleep if you need to. I'll wake you up when we'll reach the village. Feel free to sleep in my arms !" Still smiling and walking, he looked around him quickly and took a deep breath.

Arthur was a little confused, drifting off, as to why the other did not stop to say hello to his brother if the other was so kind and calm. It confused him that he merely continued walking. Maybe his brother was kind but having him around was not a good thing? He did not know, and honestly did not understand. He did not really care in the end when his warm perch wrapped a little more snug around him, as he cuddled closer, drifting off entirely. He didn't snore. Or at least, not loudly. The tiniest and softest of snores did occur but it was a strain to hear them. He nuzzled into his chest as he slept, unaware of anything occurring around him. He wasn't aware of the other's sudden attention. And he was not aware that the other was seemingly panicked, completely off-guard in his moment of weakness.  
_

 **That's what we wrote... And finally I'm not going to add anything. I mean, if she finds this, it would be stupid from me to write the end... Since we could do it together. ^u^ I know it seems already stupid to do what I'm actually doing, but y'know I really liked this rpg and I'd love to continue it, so... I'm doing my best ;u; Well, for now, I think I should say... If you read it, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you're the one I made this rpg with, let me know ! =w= See you later dear people~**  
 **[You can admit I'm desperate, yush.]**


End file.
